Nightmares of the Monstrous
by FanWriter02
Summary: What if Toothless hadn't gotten back in time to save Hiccup in the first movie? Hiccup gets hurt by the Monstrous Nightmare, and Stoick goes on to the dragons nest with Toothless. Will Hiccup find the strength to follow them? Rated K. No swearing. Hiccstrid


**Okay people! Here's a longer story for you all! Enjoy!**

 ***dramatic drumming*** _ **pa ta ta!**_ ***cymbals crash* *announcers voice* "ladies and gentlemen! Without further adieu! The next fanfiction story from the not-so-famous FanWriter02!" (LOL)**

 **Okay go ahead… XD**

Hiccup hesitated, then turned around to Astrid, "If anything goes wrong," he said, "Just don't let them find Toothless."

Astrid nodded, then said carefully, "Just promise me it won't go wrong."

Before Hiccup could reply, the metal gate was hoisted up, and his name was announced. Hiccup placed his helmet on his head, taking a deep breath before stepping into the ring.

People were cheering his name, crowding against the kill rings chain netting as they waited impatiently for the show to start. Hiccup looked up and caught sight of his father sitting high up in his large chair. He nodded at Hiccup, his eyes narrowed, waiting anxiously for the outcome of this fight.

Hiccup looked back down towards the weapon rack that stood next the wall. He knew what he needed. A dagger, to show that he wouldn't hurt the dragon, and a shield, for the same reason. He took a shaky breath as he stepped towards the middle of the ring, nodding towards the men above the dragon stall door. The men began to crank the winch, the log holding the door shut slowly rising. As soon as it no longer locked the heavy doors burst open as fiery flames burst from within.

And a large, fiery, Monstrous Nightmare burst forth.

Hiccup gasped and took a step backwards as the Dragon climbed up the walls and clung to chains with its long, sword like claws. The dragon let out a stream of fire into the crowd. Terrified, excited, and awe struck Vikings hastily got out of the way, but quickly flooded back to their original spots when the fire died down.

The Monstrous Nightmare turned its head slowly, catching sight of Hiccup that stood smack in the middle of the ring. The large dragon carefully dropped to the ground, slowly advancing towards the young Viking boy.

Hiccup looked at the dragon's eyes, trying to read what he saw there. The dragon looked back, blinking as he saw the boy look at him, unmenacingly, nonthreatening… but still a Viking. A Viking, one who had caged and imprisoned him. Had treated him cruelly…

Hiccup didn't look away for a second, not even as he dropped the shield and dagger to the ground to hold out his hands gently to the Monstrous Nightmare's head. The crowds gasped in confusion and shock, as they whispered to one another in disbelief. What was that crazy boy doing?

The dragon calmed a bit, seeing that the skinny Viking was now defenseless. He knew that Hiccup couldn't fight him without weapons, so he took his time as he advanced. The boy was different… in a strange way. He couldn't quite put his claw on it, but there was something…

Hiccup saw that the dragon was calming, so took the liberty to lift his hands to his head, taking off the helmet. "I'm not one of them." He said, more to the crowd then the dragon. Maybe even to himself, The Monstrous Nightmare couldn't tell. Hiccup tossed the helmet to the side, grateful that the dragon didn't jump at him at the sudden movement. Instead, the dragon's eyes followed the helmet till it crashed to the ground not far away, then his eyes returned to eye Hiccup suspiciously, not fully trusting.

The Vikings gasped again, whispering in horrified voices. Stoick's eyes widened as he leaned forward, almost standing from his chair. "Stop the fight." He said.

"No!" Hiccup shouted towards his father. "I need you all to see this!" he moved his hand closer to the dragon's head, hovering them about a foot away. The dragon's eyes were half closed, watching the boy closely.

"They're not what we think they are," Hiccup said, "We don't have to kill them." The dragon's eyelids lowered even more, as he brought his head up to Hiccup's hand, inches away from touching it.

Suddenly a loud deep voice shouted, "I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!"

The Monstrous Nightmares eyes snapped open at the disturbance, and snapped at Hiccup's hand. Hiccup faintly heard Astrid shout his name, but he was too busy trying to avoid being roasted to care much. He let out a shout as he ran behind the weapon rack, the Monstrous Nightmare knocking it over quickly with his tail and letting out a stream of fire. Hiccup dodged it easily, running to one side. It was then that he saw Astrid, ducking under the metal door rushing towards them.

"ASTRID GET OUT OF HERE!" he shouted as he dodged another stream of fire. She didn't answer as she rushed over to the weapon stand, quickly grabbing a hammer and tossing it at the Monstrous Nightmare's head. It hit the dragon square in the face, distracting it from Hiccup. It turned, focusing its attention on the girl.

Stoick threw the gate open, motioning for Astrid and Hiccup. "GET OUT OF THERE!" Stoick shouted. Astrid rushed over, and Stoick quickly gripped onto her, pushing her behind him. Hiccup turned and ran as fast as he could towards the door. But just before he got there though, the Monstrous Nightmare jumped into the way, blocking his path.

Hiccup skidded to a stop, nearly falling over in the process. He turned and ran in the opposite direction, faintly hearing Astrid and Stoicks screams behind him.

It was then that he couldn't run anymore, for a white pain flashed across his back. He stopped dead in his tracks, frozen. He could hear more screams of panic, but he wasn't registering anything. All he could think about was the shooting pain like daggers going through his back. He staggered, then fell, his vision turning into a blurry landscape of white.

There was a shriek that could only be made by one creature, and one creature only. A Night Fury. But not just any Night Fury.

Toothless jumped over the crowd, shooting a purple plasma blast at the metal bars, totally ruining them, creating a hole large enough for him to enter. The ring was now filled with smoke, and no one could see clearly what was going on. People crowded around, crying out in panic and fear. The screams of an angry Night Fury and the growling and howling from the Monstrous Nightmare were the only things they could hear.

Astrid screamed when she saw Toothless bullet into the arena, smoke instantly filling it and keeping her from seeing. But she didn't care. She had to go and save Hiccup.

She rushed forward, past the angry Stoick, not caring that he was yelling at her to stop. She didn't care. Hiccup was in trouble, and hurt. For all she knew, he could be dying. She felt the tears stream down her face from both the smoke and all the feelings of fear rising in her chest. But at least she had the smoke to blame them on, if anyone witnessed the signs of affection.

One thing was screaming through her mind: She couldn't lose Hiccup. She had so much to make up for. All those years of ignoring him, of distaining him. She had only recently discovered what a truly special person he was. He was smart, kind, caring, gentle… and strong. Even if the others couldn't see it. She could. And she wasn't going to lose him until she made up for all those years people had hated him. That _she_ had hated him.

The smoke was terrifying. She had no idea where the two battling dragons were. She had no idea. They could be right in front of her for all she knew. She saw a purple light to one corner, and hurried past, further into the arena, searching for Hiccup.

"HICCUP!" she screamed, her voice choked from all the smoke. "HICCUP!" she called again. The smoke was beginning to clear up a bit where she stood, and she glanced around, searching desperately for any signs of the downed dragon rider.

She caught sight of him, laying on the ground not too far away. He was on his side, and he wasn't moving. The next thing she noticed, was that there was a small puddle of blood pooling around his back.

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouted rushing over to him. She knelt beside him, noticing how heavily he was breathing. But at least he was breathing. Relief flooded her entire being.

"Oh, Hiccup." She cried as she picked up his upper body, holding him close. She thought that she could probably carry him if she tried hard enough, but she wasn't sure if they could get past the two angry dragons still battling in the arena.

The smoke was really began to clear up, and Astrid noticed all the Vikings jumping down and rushing forward to take control of the dragons. Stoick's voice was shouting orders from somewhere in the smoke that still clouded the left side of the arena.

Astrid looked back at Hiccup, taking note of his raspy breathing. She moved her hand against his forehead, pushing away his dirty bangs. He coughed weakly, still not waking up. Astrid brought him closer whispering soothing words.

Stoick's voice rumbled across the arena, "HICCUP!" To Astrid's surprise, it was filled with worry, concern, and… anger of course. I mean, he was Stoick. When wasn't he angry?

He hurried over, crashing to his knees beside Astrid and his son.

"Hiccup." He whispered, taking him from Astrid's arms. He stood up and began making his way back towards the gate, quickly walking up and out, shouting, "SOMEBODY GET A HEALER! HICCUP'S HURT!"

Astrid noticed how the men had backed the Monstrous Nightmare back into its cage, and were locking the large doors behind it. Toothless had been tackled to the ground, and was being muzzled and dragged to another stall.

Then Astrid remembered Hiccup's words. _"Just promise me, Astrid. If anything goes wrong, don't let them find Toothless."_ Or, in this case, since Toothless was already found, hurt would be a more appropriate word.

Astrid watched Stoick disappear, knowing Hiccup would be cared for. Right now, she had a promise to keep.

 **Did you guys like this? Don't worry, the battle with the Red Death will still happen, and Hiccup will still lose his leg and everything… things are just going to happen differently. This story was originally requested by** _ **the core of justice**_ **. That's where I got this idea, although I'm definitely not following that story line. (sorry the core of justice)**

 **Okay, please review and I will post another chapter if you guys want more! :D**


End file.
